elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *Elefant Benjamin ist der "Größte" - Besonders die Kinder hatten Spaß und Spannung im Familien-Zirkus "Luna". - 08.11.2010. *Boy killed by rampaging elephant - A wild elephant has trampled a boy to death in southern Vietnam. A vice-village chief said the 14-year-old and relatives were riding motorcycles to a jungle fishing spot in Dong Nai province when they were attacked. - 08.11.2010. *'My Pet Poo' spreading coast to coast - Topeka — The Topeka Zoo's 'My Pet Poo' campaign is spreading across the country. On Thursday, 49 News aired a story showing how the zoo started selling decorated clumps of elephant poo for a profit. - 07.11.2010. *From elephant-artists to cooking classes, a tour of Northern Thailand - Northern Thailand's exotic places include a village devoted to making decorative parasols and a spa offering a wellness heritage that stretches back millennia. - 07.11.2010. *Commissioners weigh elephants, money - Anna Ware was just finishing dinner at a restaurant on Peachtree Industrial Boulevard when her attention was drawn by a circus nearby—and by handlers moving elephants from an enclosure to an adjacent stage to perform. What particularly raised her hackles was watching handlers embedding a sharp-tipped instrument called a bull hook into the elephants’ flesh to prod the creatures along. - 07.11.2010. *A jumbo passion - Elephant conservation has been the life of Prajna Chowta for the last 16 years. so much so that she's even learnt to ride one as a mahout. Want to learn how to handle the elephant? Turn to Prajna Chowta, author of the recently published The Elephant Code. - 07.11.2010. *Interview: Bob Poole, Fearless Wildlife Filmmaker, Talks Elephant Chess And Dust Superstorms - Great Migrations, a jaw-droppingly beautiful look at, well, migrations, premieres this Sunday on the National Geographic channel. Wildlife filmmaker Bob Poole contributed several segments to the series and played chicken with elephants and dust storms in the process. *Wild elephant tramples 3 to death in Haridwar - In Haridwar, a woman and her two grandchildren were trampled to death by a wild elephant last night on National Highway at Moteechur near Rajaji National Park. - 06.11.2010. *The great escape: 'Arrested' Indian elephant freed in dawn raid on police compound - An arrested elephant was freed by Wildlife officials after a last-minute court order was granted to free him from police custody. Bull elephant Bhola, 35-year-old was injured and had been remanded by police in Loni, India, on Saturday, October 30, after attempts to move the creature into a neighbouring state. - 05.11.2010. *Kids Have Brunch With Circus Elephants - Elementary school kids had a speciual circus Q&A with clowns and elephants. - 05.11.2010. *Billy the elephant makes the most of a cool new enclosure at L.A. Zoo - One Los Angeles resident had no trouble dealing with the 90-plus degree weather Thursday. Billy, the Los Angeles Zoo's 25-year-old Asian elephant, showered under a waterfall and dug into river sand in his new enclosure at the zoo in steamy hot Griffith Park. - 04.11.2010. *Elephants destroy crops - Bankura, Nov. 4: A herd of 32 elephants that had entered the Jungle Mahal area of Bankura through the Dalma forests in Jharkhand 10 days ago has been destroying crops in at least three blocks. - 04.11.2010. *Elephant tramples to death farmer in TN - Erode (TN), Nov 4 (PTI) A 35-year old farmer was trampled to death by a wild elephant in Thalawady forest area in the district, police said today. - 04.11.2010. *„Chandani und ihr Elefant“ – die Geschichte des ersten weiblichen Mahouts in Sri Lanka - Kann ein Mädchen das? Einen tonnenschweren Elefanten reiten. Ihm Kunststücke beibringen. Ihn pflegen und füttern. Die 16-jährige Chandani aus Sri Lanka ist sich sicher, dass sie es kann. Nur leider steht sie mit ihrer Meinung ziemlich allein da. - 04.11.2010. *Elephant population on the rise in Karnataka - While increasing pachyderm deaths across the state has been a cause of concern, the Karnataka Elephant Census 2010 report, released on Wednesday, provides some heartening news. The population of the heritage animal has not only increased, but has also been consistently so for the last decade, according to the report released by the Centre for Ecological Sciences, Indian Institute of Science and Karnataka state forest department. - 04.11.2010. *Paper made from elephant poo? - “The first time I confronted an elephant’s rear end, paper was the last thing on my mind — I was too busy avoiding drowning under a mound of poo!” says Mahima Mehra, founder of Haathi Chaap, a Jaipur-based handmade paper business that creates paper out of elephant dung. - 04.11.2010. *India police discover elephant smuggling racket - Police in north-east India have discovered an elephant smuggling ring which is suspected of selling scores of animals in India and Nepal. Police in Assam said five traders were arrested and some animals due to be taken out of the state were rescued. - 03.11.2010. *Fulton commission won't let elephants off the hook - Fulton County Commissioner Tom Lowe argued Wednesday that nobody loves animals more than him -- he cries when he puts his dogs down -- but he said there is a place for cattle prods and bullhooks. The commission went along with Lowe, voting 4-3 against a proposed ban on the use of bullhooks by circus elephant trainers. - 03.11.2010. *Elephants forced to walk across metal tightropes in Thailand tourist attraction - This is the cruel moment an elephant is forced to walk across a metal tightrope to form a tourist attraction in Thailand. The fully-grown animals are being trained to teeter across reinforced ropes in front of hordes of tourists at the controversial Safari World on the outskirts of Bangkok. - 03.11.2010. *Topeka Zoo Turns Endangered Feces Into Unique Art - TOPEKA ZOO -- Let the scatological phrases begin. Zoo Poo. Zoo Doo. Dung. Scat. Whatever you want to call it, one thing is for sure. A lot of it is produced daily at the Topeka Zoo. However, what you may not know is the importance of that animal dung in the wild. Elephant poop in particular serves a unique purpose in the wild. Thanks to the elephant diet of plants and fruit, the elephants waste contains lots of seeds that, with the nutrient-rich excrement, germinate well in the African forests. Unfortunately, a decrease in the forest elephant population has resulted in a lack of poop, causing a huge ecological difference. With less elephants, there is less and less waste and that affects the forest and all other animals that reside in it. - 03.11.2010. *A day in the sun for the littlest elephant - With a few playful pushes and much frolicking, Taronga Zoo's newest baby elephant has taken her first tentative steps around the elephant paddock with family and friends. Under the ever-watchful eye of her mother, the boisterous calf played with an "auntie" and made friends with Pathi Hern, another baby born at the zoo in July. - 03.11.2010. *Elephant smugglers nabbed - IT is the literal elephant in the room for Indian officials supposed to stop the smuggling of contraband goods. How do you get a 3m, 5 1/2-tonne animal through a checkpoint unnoticed? Police in the state of Assam announced yesterday that they had cracked an elephant-smuggling ring, recovering an adult and two calves. - 03.11.2010. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen